Storm Warning
by SuperLocked-MortalLover
Summary: Neal is on a stake out when he is cornered and shot. When he is later kidnapped, can Peter,Jones,and Diana find him without being taken too? Whumpage/kidnapping/violence. youve been warned!
1. Cornered

It had been a long stake-out, and was still going on. For the past two weeks they had been watching a Business called "Ling's Fortune Cookies". They were trying to bust an illegal gambling ring, but so far the had no evidence. Peter had been falling asleep, so Jones sent him home, but was now regretting it.

"Will you please sit still." he said very annoyed with a pointed look over at the CI. Neal had been bouncing his leg up and down. Neal looked down at his bouncing leg and when he saw he was indeed bouncing his leg he stop.

"Sorry," he said giving one of his famous Neal Caffrey smiles, "didn't even know I was doing it." He leaned back in his chair and grabbed his baseball from the tabletop, and started to toss it and catch it. After a while he threw it up in the air again only to find it caught by Jones.

"Is there anything that doesn't annoy you?" Neal asked Jones.

"Peace and quite." was Jones' reply. "Why don't you go get some air or some coffee at the corner market. I'll take mine with two sugars and cream." he add with a smirk.

"What do I look like? A coffee boy?" Neal asked.

"I'll take mine with three sugars and no cream!" came the voice from the front. Jones gave him a pointed look.

"Fine." Neal grumbled.

He stood up and donned his jacket and fedora. He stepped out of the utility truck. He put on his jacket and his hat with his famous flourish, and pulled it low over his eyes. He walked down to the corner store. He had a weird feeling he was being watched. He shook of the feeling off, telling himself that he only felt that way because he was on a stake-out.

He walked in to the corner market. There was only one other person there,a lovely blonde women, besides the cashier. He went over to the coffee station. After he got the coffee he decided to get something to eat. He noticed that the blonde women was on the same isle. As he was reaching for a bag of chips, the coffee started to slip. When he tried to steady the coffee he knocked the bag of chips off the shelf. He chastised himself for being so clumsy in front of the lovely women. As he bent down to get the chips, a hand shot out and picked them up.

"I couldn't help but notice that you need some help." She said with a smile on her lips. Neal hadn't noticed how beautiful she was. She had long blond wavy hair with high and low-lights. She had beautiful storm-green eyes And bright red lip stick.

"Thank you." he said with his smile as she responded with a "your welcome." He watched her walk down the isle to the register.

He paid for his things and walked out. As he was walking down the street he noticed someone following him. He waited to verify if they were really tailing him. He rounded the corner. They followed.

"Jones I think I'm being followed. What should I do?" he said into the receiver in his ear he heard a crackle of static and then he heard Jones' voice in his ear; " Keep walking for a few more blocks. Make sure not to pass the van though. See if you can lose them, then double back. Got it?" he said. "Got it." Neal replied.

He kept walking for two more blocks, going down an alleyway to avoid the surveillance van. He noticed them pull something out of their coat pockets as he rounded the corner. As soon as he was out of sight he dropped the coffee and chips, and started running. When the guys turned the corner they saw him. One of them shouted something, but all Neal could hear was his ragged breathing. He saw no place to hide on the street so he ran into the alleyway. He came up short. Standing in front of him was the lady from the market.

"You!" he said gasping for air.

"Yes me." she said with laughter in her voice. She took out a small hand gun and shoved in just where his rib cage ended.

"Tell me where Agent Burke is or I will blow a hole through your lung."

"Like I'd ever tell you!" he spat at her.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way." She smiled and then he heard the report of a gun. He felt a searing pain in his ribs as he crumpled to the ground. He found himself staring up at the night sky as he felt something warm spread over his chest and stomach. As he lay there he could hear someone yelling in his ear. 'Jones' he thought.


	2. AN Stick with me plz

**Dear avid fans,**

**I'm so srry with how long it it taking me to update. It was just problem after problem. First my computer crashed. Then I've been practicing for my solo competition in band.(its on the third of march so wish me luck I score a 1 [which is the best it a 1,2, or 3 you can score]) Then I got really sick and then on top of that, me being the blond I am (lol) I couldnt figure out how to add a new chapter. So as soon as it is revised and edited it will be up. Thanks for sticking with me and plz tell all of your FF friends about my story. **

**THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 3

To my loyal fans. (about seven of you lol) thanks for the awesome reviews. This is my first story and those reviews made me smile. Thank you so much. Sorry it took so long to update. My computer crashed and I had to get it fixed. So here is the new chapter

"You should be less hard on him you know." Diana said. Neal had just left the van. She was alone with Jones. "You know how he hates being confined in the van."

"I know but he's getting on my nerves." They sat there in silence listening to Neal's footfalls. Then they heard the jingle of the market door, and the sound of the coffee being poured. While sitting there they heard him talking to a women. Jones looked at Diana and smiled.

"Looks like Neal found himself a pretty women." Jones said laughing. They sat there smiling to themselves when they heard Neal's voice.

"Jones I think I'm being followed. What should I do?" Neal's voice said over the ear receiver. Jones glanced at Diana before answering back.

" Keep walking for a few more blocks. Make sure not to pass the van though. See if you can lose them, then double back. Got it?" he answered. He heard Neal say "Got it."

He saw Diana sit down looking worried. They waited for what seemed like forever when they heard something hit the ground. Next thing they knew, they heard Neal's ragged breathing and fastened footfalls. They didn't react just yet when they heard both noises cease. Both listened intently when they heard the crackle of static, then Neal's voice."You!" he said with ragged breathing. They heard the women from the store answer. "Yes me." Jones could see her smiling in his head. "Where is Agent Burke?" When they didn't hear Neal answer they became confused until they heard her speak again. "Where is Agent Burke?" she asked again.

"Like I'd ever tell you!" he spat.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way." They heard the report of a gun and somebody crumple to the ground.

"NEAL!" both Diana and Jones screamed. Diana was the first out of the van. She started running flat out, Jones on her heels. She ran down the blocks till she came to the alleyway. She looked down it but couldn't see anyone down there. Where are you Neal, she thought. There! It was a hand. She ran over to him and dropped down next to him. What she noticed first was the bullet wound, and she immediately applied pressure to the wound. The second thing she noticed was another pair of hands trying to help, but they weren't Jones' because he was on the phone with the paramedics. When she looked up she saw Peter. The agent wondered where the other agent came from. Last she saw of him he was headed home. She wanted to ask him but she thought better of it.

"Neal! Wake up. Can you hear me?" Peter asked frantically. He was answered with a low, pain filled groan. "Neal come on. Open your eyes Neal. Hey, listen to me, I own you for two more years and I didn't say you could leave us." Neal's eyes started to flutter open, and he let out another pain filled groan, but louder. Peter waited till Neal's eyes were staring up at him before he starting to talk.

"Neal? Can you hear me?" Peter asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Peter?" he asked his voice barely heard.

"Yeah its me. Diana and Jones are here too."

"Stars. Peter stars." Neal rasped. All three agents looked at each other confused. "Just hold on Neal. I can hear the ambulance." Neal shook his head like he was trying to tell them something.

"Stars Peter. Stars." He rasped. "What about the stars Neal." Peter could tell it was important.


End file.
